


Infiltrações

by iasitPT (itsalwayssunnyintaubate)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catholic Guilt, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwayssunnyintaubate/pseuds/iasitPT
Summary: Dean encontrou sua vocação em uma igrejinha em Idaho quando tinha treze anos de idade. No entanto, ele nunca conheceu ninguém como ele antes.Tradução de Waterstains de leonidaslion.





	Infiltrações

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waterstains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180224) by [leonidaslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion). 



> Esse trabalho é uma tradução, então se alguém quiser ir dar um alô pra leonidaslion e agradecer por ter postado essa história maravilhosa, recomendo! Inclusive recomendo a leitura do original, porque lost in translation é um negócio muito real.
> 
> História originalmente escrita para spnkink_meme.  
> O prompt era:  
> Priest!Dean/Sam (evil, not evil, antichrist, tanto faz). Bônus para Dean relutante, culpa católica e Sam sendo mandão e exigente para conseguir o que quer. Consentimento pode estar em qualquer ponto do espectro: claríssimo ou não existente, o que você preferir.

Dean o vê pela primeira vez durante a Missa.

Ele não está conduzindo a cerimônia hoje. Não tem tempo pra essas bobagens ultimamente, mas ainda assiste à cerimônia todos os dias, regular como um relógio. Não tem tanto a ver com se conectar com Deus (ele consegue fazer isso muito bem sozinho, obrigado) e sim com se conectar com a Igreja e lembrar a si mesmo pelo que ele está lutando. Ele se senta no lugar de sempre, deslizando um pouco atrasado para um dos bancos mais ao fundo (ele sempre acreditou que qualidade é mais importante do que quantidade para o cara lá de cima), e permite que o ritual familiar o acalente.

Dean é bom com rituais – conhece pelo menos sessenta que ele conseguiria recitar em um piscar de olhos (diante da repentina escuridão nos olhos de algum pobre coitado). Mas, mais importante: Dean _gosta_ de rituais. Gosta de como eles são constantes e confiáveis. Ele gosta deles o bastante para ter alguns rituais próprios – um gole de whiskey antes da cama, três Aves Marias para cada cadáver que cruza seu caminho, genuflexão ao entrar e sair de uma igreja, abençoar a água e suas armas logo depois de sua oração matinal. O ritual cuja abstinência ele sente nessa quarta-feira em particular vai se dar uns dois segundos depois dele pisar do lado de fora, com a comunhão e vinho ainda em sua língua.

Porra, ele _precisa_ de um cigarro.

Ele provavelmente deveria ter fumado um antes de entrar, mas estava ainda mais atrasado do que o normal (aquele ultimo exorcismo foi um pé no saco, o deixou com um rasgo ensanguentado nas costelas que ele vai ter de remendar mais tarde) e ele não queria perder a homília de Cal, já que ele ajudou o irmão a prepará-la durante a ceia da noite anterior.

Agora que ele está aqui, porém, Dean não consegue ficar parado. Parece haver olhos sobre ele, mesmo que ele esteja sentado no fundo da nave, e ele se vê espiando os cinco ou seis outros fiéis, todos muito mais concentrados na missa do que Dean é capaz de estar.

Finalmente, com um grunhido de irritação, Dean se vira no banco e o vê.

A silhueta de um homem está em pé próximo das pesadas portas de madeira da igreja, mergulhando uma mão na fonte como se não fosse nada além de água potável. Dean está tentado a ir lá e enfiar a cara do idiota na fonte, ensiná-lo a ter respeito pela casa do senhor, mas no final ele se conforma e vira as costas para o homem. Ele já tem penitência suficiente para fazer essa semana e não somar nada às quatro horas que ele já vai passar ajoelhado no frio chão de pedra da residência paroquial.

Com um pouco de esforço, Dean consegue se concentrar na Missa a tempo de Cal guiá-los ao Pai Nosso. Ele se ergue com o resto dos fiéis, ignorando a maneira como seu joelho esquerdo lateja – chuva em breve, ou talvez apenas outro daqueles filhos da puta de olhos de besouro se esquivando por aí – e sente a graça de Deus pousar em seus ombros. Não é um peso real – não como a jaqueta de couro que ele veste, o colarinho erguido de maneira a esconder a marca de sua vocação quando ele está em território inimigo – mas é substancial ainda assim, morna e familiar como a luz do sol.

John pode ter rido e apostado que não duraria nem uma semana quando Dean declarou sua intenção de se unir ao seminário, mas a verdade é que a sua boca suja e os cigarros e bebedeira e o _rock n’ roll_ não são nenhum problema do ponto de vista de Deus. Pequenas indiscrições, certamente, mas Dean ficou tão bom em cumprir penitência que ele sentiria falta das orações extras se largasse algum de seus vícios. Quanto ao outro – corpo feminino sob o seu, calor em sua boca – bom, o sentimento que o preenche quando ele reza é muito mais satisfatório do que qualquer um desses breves encontros desprovidos de emoção.

Abrir mão de sexo é um sacrifício pequeno se ele tem direito ao amor onipresente e a confiança que sente quando volta seus pensamentos para o seu Verdadeiro Pai. O único momento em que Dean se sente realmente completo é quando comunga com seu Deus. É o único momento desde que as sombras criaram vida no quarto do seu irmãozinho e destruíram seu pequeno corpo e o mundo de Dean.

A pequena multidão na parte da frente da igreja começou o Abraço da Paz, apertando mãos e desejando paz em meio a abraços. Dean lá do fundo manda uma beijoca pelo ar para Cal, vê o brilho divertido no olhar do irmão e sorri consigo mesmo. Então, inesperadamente, há o leve toque de dedos molhados na nuca de Dean e ele se vira nos calcanhares, rudemente levado do louvor à guerra. A mão dele já está tateando em busca da arma na base de sua coluna antes dele perceber que é apenas um homem em pé atrás dele – o mesmo homem, a julgar pelos dedos úmidos, que estava brincando com a fonte.

Ele é alto – mais alto do que Dean, que se impõe sobre a maioria dos irmãos com um e oitenta e seis de altura. O cabelo dele, escuro e desgrenhado, cai sobre o rosto – não tão rebelde a ponto de obscurecer seus traços, no entanto, que são vulpinos na luz da manhã: maçãs do rosto altas, nariz fino, olhos estreitos. Dean não consegue compreender a cor dos olhos dele – mel, ele pensa em um momento: esverdeados, no próximo. Uma cicatriz corre da bochecha dele até a sobrancelha direita – parece um ferimento feito a lâmina, mas Dean tem certeza ter sido causado por uma garra que fede a enxofre.

Um caçador.

É de se esperar que ele seja mal-educado pra caralho.

“Paz.” Ele diz. E então os olhos dele descem até o colarinho da camisa preta que Dean está vestindo (não por ser tradicional: preto fica menos manchado de sangue) e os lábios dele tremem. “Padre.” Ele adiciona. Soa quase como um insulto, ou talvez um desafio, e Dean ia oferecer um abraço pelo bem do ritual, mas se vê estendendo a mão ao invés disso.

“Paz.” Ele diz.

O caçador olha para a mão dele, diversão em cada linha do rosto dele, e então se inclina e o beija.

É permissível, tecnicamente, mas Dean sabe desde o primeiro toque entre seus lábios que as intenções do homem não são nada castas. Ele fica tenso, pronto para recuar, mas o outro recua primeiro – se afastando e se recostando contra a parede ao fundo. Dean o olha por um instante a mais, sem saber se deve se sentir insultado por si próprio ou em nome de Deus, e então a voz aguda e doce de Cal começa o Cordeiro de Deus.

Dean volta as suas costas para o caçador com uma certeza que não sente, cerrando as mãos nas costas do banco à sua frente e acompanhando o refrão com sua voz mais grave. A sua paz interior foi estilhaçada, no entanto, e ele quase não se une à fila de fiéis esperando pela comunhão. Mas a sua necessidade de conforto vence a lentidão despreparada e secular de sua mente – como sempre foi no passado, nas três ou quatro outras vezes em que ele se viu consternado – e no final ele segue pelo corredor com todos os demais.

Quando se ajoelha aos pés de Cal, olhando para cima e abrindo a boca, Cal apoia a mão em seu ombro. É uma pergunta – você está bem? – para a qual Dean não tem resposta. Então não responde, fechando a boca em torno da hóstia que Cal põe em sua língua e fazendo o sinal da cruz antes de se erguer para tomar o cálice em suas próprias mãos.

Quando se volta na direção dos fundos da igreja novamente, pronto para retornar ao seu banco, o caçador não está mais lá.

 

Uma semana se passa antes que ele veja o caçador novamente, dessa vez nos degraus do lado de fora de Saint Matthews assim que a Missa se encerra. Dean sai, já encaixando um cigarro entre os lábios e enfiando a mão no bolso da jaqueta em busca do isqueiro. Está espiando a rua em busca de sinais de problemas – parece ter mais demônios do que paroquianos por perto esses dias – e mesmo assim, de alguma maneira, não percebe ter companhia até a voz do caçador rolar por cima do seu ombro.

“Eu achava que padres não podiam ter nenhum vício...”

Dean se recusa a deixar o caçador perceber que o pegou de surpresa. Ele termina de acender seu cigarro e traga lenta e profundamente antes de guardar o isqueiro e espiá-lo por cima do ombro. É quarta-feira novamente e ele pensa, por nenhum motivo em particular, em uma cantiga de rimar que ele aprendeu quando criança¹. Aquela que dizem prever o futuro. É só uma superstição, é claro (e herege, ainda, pois menciona o Sabá), mas ficou na cabeça dele por algum motivo.

“Quarta-feira tem filhos melindrosos...” ele recita sem se importar se faz sentido ou não. Não tem real intenção de puxar conversa com um caçador, afinal. Eles são civis se metendo nos negócios de Deus: não têm lugar nas trincheiras de uma guerra sagrada, especialmente quando ficam torcendo o nariz para os guerreiros escolhidos do Senhor e se ‘apossando’ de Sua água benta e rituais para suas próprias finalidades.

Dean está cansado pra caralho de arrastar a carcaça deles pra fora de incêndios e receber apenas desdém por sua piedade após o fato.

“Que dia você nasceu, Padre?” O caçador pergunta.

Dean gira os olhos – era só o que lhe faltava: um caçador com boa memória para cantigas de rimar ao invés de um disposto a presumir que ele é louco – e se vira, tragando seu cigarro.

“Dia de tomar no seu cu...” Ele responde, descendo os degraus.

O caçador, naturalmente, o segue.

“Que padre mais boca suja...” ele diz.

Dean hesita. Porque ele tem quase certeza de que o caçador se refere ao seu vocabulário – Dean prefere mil vezes fazer penitência a ter de controlar a própria língua – mas há uma torção sutil e maliciosa na voz dele que o faz pensar no que ele se refere. O faz pensar no beijo e em como ele consegue farejar os pensamentos pecaminosos do caçador emanando dos poros dele.

O caçador o alcança pela esquerda devorando o chão com passadas de pernas longas e Dean se sente inquieto. Ele encurrala Dean contra a cerca de igreja com uma casualidade que poderia ser acidental, mas provavelmente não é nada disso.

“Christo!” Dean diz, observando a reação do caçador pelo canto dos olhos.

O cabelo dele está caindo sobre o rosto novamente, mas ele se vira ao ouvi-lo – permite que Dean dê uma boa olhada nele. Os olhos dele são esverdeados, Dean vê agora, apesar de tenderem para o castanho, que é onde ele enxergou mel quando o viu antes. Nenhum sinal de presença demoníaca nele. Dean não pensou que haveria, já que ele o viu brincando com a água benta da fonte, mas não custa nada checar.

Ele percebe que parou de andar e retoma a caminhada, apertando o passo para se adiantar ao caçador.

“Então...” O caçador diz, alcançando-o com frustrante facilidade. “Você vai me dizer que dia você nasceu ou não?”

“Eu não me meto com caçadores.” Dean responde, puxando mais um trago. Cara, esse otário ‘tá cortando a brisa dele.

“Ainda bem que eu não sou um caçador, então...”

Dean para novamente, dessa vez deliberadamente, e mede o homem de alto a baixo. Toma nota do peito largo sobre o casaco transpassado e o volume no quadril direito dele onde ele traz uma arma ou faca. Botas pesadas nos pés, jeans manchados com algo que pode ser graxa ou sangue.

Dean aposta em sangue.

“Sério, mesmo?” Ele solta um riso pelo nariz, seguindo novamente em frente.

“Você acreditaria em um escoteiro?” O caçador pergunta.

Dean ri um pouco ao levar o cigarro aos lábios – o cara é persistente, ele tem de admitir – e então grunhe quando o caçador o empurra contra uma cerca-viva alta com força suficiente para Dean sentir galhos o cutucando em lugares que eles não deveriam ser cutucados. Ele ama todas as criações de Deus, é claro, mas... não tanto assim. E: o cigarro dele está oficialmente desaparecido.

“Sai de cima!” Ele explode. Vai fazer uma hora a mais de penitência sem problemas se puder descer a mão no filho da puta.

“Shh.” O caçador faz. “Dean, cacete, fica quieto.”

É o som do nome dele que o pega. As pessoas que Dean conhece bem o bastante para permitir que o chamem pelo seu nome de batismo podem ser contadas em uma mão só e Moreno-Alto-E-Mal-Educado definitivamente não é uma delas. Então ele ouve o estranho rosnado e congela por um motivo totalmente diferente.

“Puta merda! É um cão do inferno?” Ele quer saber, esticando o pescoço para tentar espiar.

“Não. Se. Mexe.”

Dean xinga baixinho e tenta puxar sua arma. É um pouco difícil, considerando que a cerca viva está incorporada à sua carne a essa altura e ele se remexer o faz receber um grunhido e uma cotovelada do caçador.

“Filho da puta...” Dean cospe. “Sai da frente e me deixa pegar ele.”

Mas o caçador continua a bloqueá-lo, mais um muro de pedra do que um homem, e após alguns segundos Dean jura sentir o ar esquentar. Há um choramingar da direção do cão e então algo que soa como garras raspando o pavimento. Retirada.

O caçador se afasta, finalmente, permitindo que Dean se desvencilhe da cerca, o que ele faz com poucas e calculadas palavras. Ele tem um arranhão na bochecha por causa de um galho particularmente afiado e tem certeza de que vai continuar a tirar folhas do cabelo por horas. Não se importa realmente. Não depois do show que acabou de presenciar.

“Que porra foi essa?” Ele exige.

“O que você disse.” O caçador responde, observando-o com olhos desinteressados. “Cão do inferno.”

“Eu sei o que _aquilo_ era.” Dean retruca. “Eu quis dizer você... você acabou de: o quê? O que você fez? Quem é você?”

Lentamente, o caçador sorri.

“Eu sou o cara que acabou de salvar o seu couro.”

Dean se empertiga com uma automática onda do orgulho contra o qual ele tem lutado por anos.

“Eu podia ter dado conta.” Ele aponta. “Eu ‘tô armado.”

“Qual é... você nem sabia que ele ‘tava aqui.”

Ignorando o fato de que o caçador tem razão, Dean adiciona:

“E como é que você sabe o meu nome?”

Ele espera ouvir a mesma baboseira de ‘eu conheci seu pai’ que ele ouve de tempos em tempos – uma frase que inevitavelmente acaba com o caçador sugerindo que Dean faça algo de útil com a própria vida, como se ele fosse o tipo de padre que se permite ficar de escanteio assistindo à Guerra do banco de reservas. Ninguém parece se lembrar de que Deus precisa de guerreiros também. Ninguém parece saber que, às vezes, o Vaticano encoraja isso.

Normalmente, Dean se dá por satisfeito com o jeito como as coisas são. É só precisar lidar com cuzões desse calibre que o incomoda.

Mas o brilho nos olhos do caçador não é nenhum tipo de desdém que Dean tenha visto. Não, é calor. Interesse.

“Você ficaria surpreso com o que eu sei a seu respeito, Dean...”

“Deus não gosta de _stalkers_ , parceiro...” Dean resmunga, enojado consigo mesmo por se perturbar tanto com nada além de um sorriso e um olhar faminto. Não é como se nunca os tivesse recebido antes, afinal. Ele já recebeu investidas algumas vezes. Teve de mostrar seu colarinho e, algumas vezes, sua arma.

Mas o caçador não parece se incomodar nem um pouco com a hostilidade em sua voz, se aproximando novamente e cercando Dean contra o arbusto. Dean meio que quer dar um soco nele, mas o caçador não está ativamente fazendo nada de errado. Ele só... ele está tratando o espaço pessoal de Dean como se fosse dele e olhando para Dean com uma familiaridade que faz o coração dele bater nervosamente. Dean poderia tê-lo atacado antes, quando talvez fosse um ataque. Agora? Agora ele só pode oferecer a outra face.

É tão fácil como costuma ser.

O caçador se aproxima o bastante que Dean consegue sentir o hálito dele nos seus lábios e então pausa, olhos correndo daqui para ali sobre o rosto de Dean. Ele parece gostar do que quer que veja, pois o sorriso dele se amplia e ele lambe os lábios. Dean fica tenso quando o caçador se inclina, mas o beijo esperado não chega. Ao invés disso, o homem ajusta sua rota e roça a boca contra o arco da orelha de Dean.

“Aposto que era segunda-feira.” Ele respira, e então há um tipo de beijo – a língua veloz contra o lóbulo da orelha de Dean – antes dele se afastar.

Dean está tão chocado com o calor trêmulo em suas entranhas que não faz nada além de ficar ali parado e observar enquanto o caçador se afasta com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

_Segunda-feira_ , o cérebro adormecido dele o lembra, _tem filhos belos_. ¹

É só duas horas mais tarde, quando ele enfia a mão no bolso para pegar mais um cigarro, que ele se dá conta de que o filho da puta roubou seu maço.

 

Os joelhos de Dean ainda estão doendo do tanto que ele teve de rezar como penitência por seus pensamentos pouco caridosos no último encontro deles quando vê o caçador novamente – ele o está esperando na soleira do prédio onde Dean acabou de mandar um espírito para o descanso eterno. O corpo de Dean se aquece quando ele vê o caçador, seus passos desacelerando até quase pararem. Quando finalmente força as pernas a funcionarem, o caçador está pronto para acompanhá-lo.

Dean tenta ignorá-lo por um momento e então, aflito com o silêncio opressivo, pergunta:

“Você veio devolver meus cigarros?”

“Fumar faz mal pra saúde.”

“É, mas roubar é pecado. Faz mal pra alma.”

O caçador ri, empurrando-o com o ombro como se fosse uma piada interna. Dean não tem certeza de que ele gosta do jeito como o caçador o faz sentir-se, cheio de calafrios e agonias. Ele mentalmente oferece uma prece silenciosa em uma tentativa de recobrar seu equilíbrio.

Quase funciona.

“Então...” o caçador diz após um instante. “Você descobriu porque é que alguém mandou um cão do inferno atrás de você?”

“Quem disse que ele ‘tava atrás de mim?” Dean pergunta sem titubear. “Talvez aquele vira-latas estivesse atrás da sua cara feia..” Ele não acredita, no entanto, e sabe que o caçador tampouco, então admite após alguns segundos, dando de ombros: “Tem uma imensa fila de demônios em cujos calos eu pisei... pode ser qualquer um deles.”

“Você não vai nem tentar investigar?” O caçador quer saber, soando um pouco ofendido.

Dean não sabe porque ele se importa tanto, mas dá de ombros novamente e explica:

“Eles vão ou não mandar alguma outra coisa atrás de mim. Eu vou ou não vou conseguir pegar. Se eu não conseguir, o Vaticano vai mandar outro Georgiano pra mandar o filho da puta de volta pro inferno...”

Uma imensa mão em seu braço o faz parar. Pela primeira vez, quando Dean olha para o rosto do caçador, não há nenhum traço de humor ali. Apenas preocupação genuína e algo que se parece muito com raiva.

“Você nem liga, né? Você não ‘tá nem aí se você morrer?”

Dean oferece ao caçador o mesmo sorriso plácido eu ele usa sempre que está dando conselhos a sobreviventes de possessão e diz:

“Eu sou padre, parceiro. Morrer não é exatamente algo que me deixa com medo... Eu sei pra onde eu vou.”

Incrivelmente, o caçador parece ainda mais preocupado com isso e Dean se sente imensamente culpado. Ele cruza o braço em frente ao peito e cobre a mão do caçador em seu braço com a sua própria.

“Você já comeu?” Ele oferece. “Tem uma pizzaria ótima aqui perto...”

A mão do caçador se vira e segura a de Dean com dedos frouxos. Dean lembra a si mesmo que não há nada de errado com o toque, nada que seja sequer próximo de quebrar seus votos. Mas o coração dele está acelerado e, pela primeira vez desde que ele o vestiu, o colarinho em seu pescoço parece apertado. Pigarreando, ele recolhe a mão e a enfia no bolso.

“Só preciso passar em um lugar primeiro.”

 

As crianças estão tão felizes de vê-lo como sempre, escalando suas pernas, costas, entrando no meio do seu caminho e sendo irritantes. O caçador o espera nos portões do orfanato enquanto Dean se enfia em um jogo de basquete com alguns dos garotos mais velhos e os vence humilhantemente. Ele nunca os deixa ganhar, apesar de eles terem vencido algumas vezes. Cal uma vez perguntou a respeito e Dean explicou que não acredita em mentiras de qualquer tipo – e sabe o tipo de vida que eles vão provavelmente ter. Se puder lhes ensinar a importância de velocidade e agilidade, é melhor que o faça.

Eventualmente, faz o que veio fazer – deixar algumas centenas de dólares em doações para Emily no escritório – e então volta para encontrar o caçador na saída.

Seu companheiro lhe lança um olhar atribulado por cima do ombro quando eles partem e Dean ergue uma sobrancelha conforme tira os cigarros do bolso.

“Que foi?”

“Você sabe que eles vão crescer e virar trombadinhas e traficantes...” O caçador aponta.

Nessa vizinhança, é uma boa aposta. Dean dá de ombros.

“Deus ama trombadinhas e traficantes tanto quanto Ele ama todos os demais...”

“Menos demônios...” O caçador diz lentamente.

“Meu irmão...” Dean ri. “Ninguém ama demônios...”

 

O nome do caçador é John.

“O meu pai se chama John.” Dean diz imediatamente e então faz uma careta. Ele não fala sobre o pai há muito tempo. Nunca de livre e espontânea vontade desde seu último encontro, John Winchester pálido e gelado no fundo de um caixão. Dean não fez a cerimônia, apesar de o homem aparentemente ter querido que ele o fizesse. Tampouco chorou.

“É por causa dele que você não gosta de caçadores?” John pergunta, espiando Dean com estranha intensidade, como se estivesse tentando se esgueirar para dentro do cérebro dele.

“Nah...” Dean diz, afastando o momento – e a memória. “Eu não gosto de vocês porque você vocês são tudo uns bostas.”

John ri e paga a próxima rodada.

 

Talvez Dean esteja um pouco bêbado quando volta para a casa paroquial mais tarde, se apoiando em John durante todo o percurso. Ele pausa do lado de fora, estreitando os olhos para as luzes, cheio de dúvidas. Seus irmãos estão acostumados a vê-lo passado da conta – eles finalmente decidiram que sua bebedeira (e outras indulgências) se devem ao fato dele ser Georgiano, decididos de que a divisão de guerreiros de Deus precisa de um pouco mais de leniência para extravasar de vez em quando. Dean conheceu outros Georgianos, no entanto, e ele é tão parecido com aquele bando de caras de bunda quanto um vira-latas é parecido com um bando de cães enjoados de concurso.

Não, é tudo ele. Só os últimos vestígios do vacilão que deixou o irmão morrer.

Não devia ter bebido tanto. Não com um suposto estranho e não com a lembrança de John Winchester tão forte dentro dele.

Ao lado dele, o outro John se mexe e aperta o baço de Dean de leve.

“Tem outra cama no meu quarto, se você quiser...” Ele oferece “Você pode usar o chuveiro amanhã de manhã, se ajeitar um pouco...”

Definitivamente não é uma boa ideia – e não só porque Dean está cada vez mais ciente do quão gostoso é o cheiro do caçador. Dean ainda não faz ideia do que o cara fez com o cão, afinal de contas, ou o que ele quer com Dean pra começo de conversa. A primeira pergunta continua a se perder em meio a comentários sem sentido sobre os olhos de Dean, seus cílios ou sua boca. A segunda nunca encontra o caminho por entre os lábios de Dean.

“Valeu, mas é melhor não... Amanhã cedo tem Missa.”

“Você realmente vai todos os dias?” John pergunta, olhando-o com a mesma expressão perplexa de quando Dean parou para fazer uma oração antes da pizza.

“Você respira todos os dias?” Dean responde. “Mesma coisa.”

“Mas você não precisa de Deus pra viver, cara...” John responde, o que é uma afirmação tão absurda que Dean ri. Ele ri até John empurrar sua boca contra a dele – nem um pouco casta dessa vez, mas úmida e faminta – e então vira o rosto para o lado, instantaneamente sóbrio.

“Pergunta...” John ofega, apoiando a testa contra a lateral do rosto de Dean. “Pergunta por que é que eu ‘tô aqui e eu te conto.”

Mas Dean tem quase certeza de que não quer saber. Sacudindo a cabeça, ele se desvencilha dos braços de John e apoia a mão contra a parede da igreja. Buscando estabilidade.

“Eu acho que você devia ir embora...” Ele diz. A parte de ‘e não voltar mais’ está tão fortemente implícita que ele não sente necessidade de articulá-la.

Mas John não se move e o coração de Dean acelera. Ele está certo, repentinamente, de que o caçador não aceitará ser mandado embora. Que ele vai empurrar Dean contra o muro da igreja e... e o quê? Beijá-lo novamente? Algo pior?

Então algo muda – algum invisível e incerto equilíbrio é estabelecido e John se volta para longe.

“É...” ele murmura.

“Vá com Deus.” Dean oferece, tardiamente. Suas inadequações não são culpa de John, afinal, e caçadores precisam mais da benção do que a maioria das pessoas. Mesmo sendo eles os que menos a querem.

A risada amarga que John deixa escapar em resposta se esgueira para a cama de Dean junto a ele meia hora depois e polui seus sonhos.

 

O caçador se mantém afastado por duas semanas depois disso, apenas para reaparecer quando Dean está estirado no chão com uma criatura de aparência vagamente infantil rosnando e arranhando seu peito. Então ele se materializa como se surgido do próprio ar e ergue uma mão, a palma voltada para frente como se ele estivesse prestes a oferecer uma benção. Ao invés disso, o ar se aquece, estalando, e Dean assiste com olhos arregalados à criatura em se peito se desfazer em flocos de luz queimada que flutuam para longe levados por inexistente brisa.

Respirando fundo, John baixa a mão. Há uma trilha de sangue escorrendo de uma de suas narinas e seus olhos estão mais escuros do que o normal. Menos humanos.

Dean permanece deitado no chão sem nem tentar se erguer – e não porque o peito dele está uma bagunça.  Se a arma dele estivesse em sua mão e não do outro lado do cômodo, ele estaria mirando bem no meio dos escuros olhos aliens de John. Ele se lembra de que não está desarmado – não com Deus ao seu lado – e faz sua voz funcionar o bastante para perguntar:

“Que porra que você é?”

John baixa os olhos e quando ele os ergue novamente, eles estão normais mais uma vez. Mais suaves, no entanto: quase hesitantes. Olhos que inspirariam confiança, se Dean fosse acreditar nessas coisas quando obviamente não é o caso.

“Eu posso explicar, Dean, mas você pode... deixa eu dar um jeito em você primeiro?”

Dean olha para o próprio peito – porra, é sangue pra caralho – e então a dor o toma e ele perde a consciência.

 

Sangue de demônio, John conta quando Dean desperta. Não foi ideia do caçador, aparentemente: aconteceu quando ele não era nada além de um bebê e incapaz de consentir. É por isso que a Igreja inventou o sacramento de Crisma. Dean não tem certeza de em que altura da escala dos condenados o batismo incomum de John o coloca e isso o preocupa, ainda que só porque almas são meio que a sua área.

O caçador continua a lançar olhares breves enquanto o remenda – Dean sentado na cama que ele recusou durante o último encontro deles – e Dean precisa morder a bochecha para resistir à vontade de correr uma mão pelos cabelos de John e oferecer-lhe conforto. Ele não percebeu antes, distraído pela certeza de John, mas ele está quase certo de que o caçador não tem mais do que vinte e um anos de idade. Em verdade apenas uma criança, ainda, maculado por perversão alheia a ele e buscando alento em Dean.

“Por que eu?” Dean finalmente pergunta enquanto as mãos de John alisam a bandagem em seu peito. “O que você está fazendo aqui, John?”

“Eu sonhei com você.” John sussurra. “Que você estava em apuros. Eu queria ajudar.”

Deus o livre de tolos bem-intencionados.

“E o que você quer que eu faça aqui?” Ele questiona. “O que você quer de mim?”

A pressão das mãos de John na pele de Dean muda. Se torna suave – mais uma carícia do que qualquer outra coisa.

“Você sabe o que eu quero.”

Dean não tem energia para afastá-lo. Ao invés disso, ergue os olhos para ele e diz:

“Eu sou padre, John. Porra...”

John morde o lábio inferior, um traço daquele convite de volta em seus olhos.

“Não vai ser problema, então...” Ele brinca. Só que é mais uma exigência, na verdade, porque ele está levando a mão mais para baixo, para a barriga de Dean.

Dean se move, agora, afastando a mão dele e se erguendo com uma careta dolorida mal disfarçada.

“Eu não posso te ajudar com isso.” Ele diz. “Se quiser perdão, eu ouço sua confissão. Se quiser água benta, eu abençoo pra você. Pra qualquer coisa além disso, ‘cê ‘tá sem sorte...”

Voltando-se para longe, ele estende a mão para a sua camisa apenas para ter o pulso agarrado por uma imensa mão.

“Não faz isso...”

Mas John não o solta.

“Você também me quer.” Ele diz ferozmente, invadindo o espaço pessoal de Dean. “Nem tente negar...”

“É claro que eu quero você...”

John está surpreso o bastante pela admissão que solta o pulso de Dean, dando-lhe espaço suficiente para se afastar.

“Então por que...?”

“Porque eu fiz um voto. Eu não sei você, parceiro, mas a minha palavra vale alguma coisa. É um elo. E eu sempre vou preferir meu elo com Deus a uma rapidinha sacana...”

“Não seria assim.” John protesta, magoado. “Você sabe disso.”

Mas ele não volta a tocar Dean e não tenta impedi-lo quando ele sai pela porta. Dean só queria sentir como se tivesse feito a coisa certa.

 

Dean sonha, depois disso, todas as noites durante um mês inteiro. John permanece afastado durante o dia, mas não faz diferença quando ele é tudo o que Dean vê à noite, quando o toque de John é a única coisa que ele sente mesmo em meio às suas preces. Dean nunca se sentiu tão sozinho antes, não desde que ele sentiu a graça de Deus em uma igrejinha abandonada em Idaho quando ele tinha só treze anos de idade, e ele não sabe o que fazer consigo mesmo.

Ele tenta conversar com Cal uma ou duas vezes – Cal veio falar com ele sobre mulheres pelo menos seis vezes durante os últimos dois anos: ninguém nunca disse que um voto de castidade seria fácil – mas ele nunca consegue encontrar as palavras certas. Ele estende suas patrulhas então, apesar de ter coisas o suficiente dentro dos limites da cidade para mantê-lo ocupado, mas ainda não é suficiente. Ele jejua e oferece extensa penitência – precisa de ajuda para se levantar depois, ambas as pernas adormecidas e frias do chão – mas aquele lugar dentro dele que foi preenchido pela luz de Deus durante anos finalmente ficou escuro e vazio e não parece haver nada que ele possa fazer para iluminá-lo novamente.

Finalmente, Cal sugere que talvez assumir um papel mais ativo nas rotinas diárias da igreja possa ajudar e Dean toma para si deveres que ele normalmente deixa para outros, varrendo a nave e polindo as velas. Ele até assume o horário de Peter no confessionário, ouvindo pequenos pecados e oferecendo absolvição que não consegue encontrar para si mesmo.

É no confessionário onde sua desgraça o cerca novamente – Dean sente o cheiro dele antes mesmo de John dizer qualquer coisa. Não se surpreende quando a voz familiar sussurra:

“Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.”

Ele analisa uma lista de respostas em sua mente, oferecendo uma última prece por orientação, e então, finalmente, diz:

“Eu disse não.”

“Você disse que eu podia pedir perdão. Eu estou pedindo.”

Dean sabe pelo tom divertido na voz de John que ele não está fazendo nada do tipo, mas não se sente íntegro o bastante para acusá-lo de estar mentindo.

“Beleza.” Diz, ao invés disso. “Então você começa com ‘Senhor, perdoe-me pois eu pequei’...”

“Você também tem pensado em mim.” John diz e há um movimento por trás da divisória. Dean imagina o caçador tocando a tela, correndo a mão pela madeira da mesma maneira como ele a correu pelo peito de Dean no motel, e sente sua pele esquentar.

“Não.” É mentira. A primeira que Dean conta em sabe lá Deus quanto tempo. Ele morde a bochecha.

“Tem sim...” John repete, arrogante. “Você tem sonhado comigo, não tem? Comigo te tocando. Você sabe com o que eu sonho, Padre?”

“John. Por favor...”

“Eu sonho com o seu pau.” John sussurra. “Sonho em lamber ele todo e depois te chupar. Sonho com sua bunda, também – sonho em te meter os dedos e te foder até você gritar. Eu te comeria bem ali no altar se você me deixasse...”

O fôlego de Dean o abandona como se ele tivesse sido atingido por um soco. Ele se sente zonzo e febril como se um de seus sonhos tivesse vazado para a luz do dia e o infectado com seu veneno.

“Você acha que é o demônio em mim?” John pergunta com falsa preocupação. “Ou eu já estou condenado o bastante por mim mesmo que isso sou só eu sendo travesso?”

“Você precisa parar...” Dean consegue dizer.

“Eu não consigo.”

São palavras simples, ditas factualmente, e Dean fecha os olhos com uma prece murmurada.

“Eu preciso de você, Dean.” John prossegue. “É como se eu estivesse pegando fogo, o tempo todo. Eu preciso ficar perto de você, eu preciso – por favor, só... se você me deixar te beijar – só um pouco, tipo, meia hora no máximo – talvez eu consiga seguir em frente.

Dean deveria ser excomungado por sequer considerar, mas está desesperado. Quer ser capaz de dormir sem ver o rosto de John, quer ser capaz de rezar sem ouvir a voz do caçador. Lambendo os lábios, diz:

“No máximo meia hora e você vai embora? Não só – não esse lance de ioiô que você tem feito. Você vai embora? De vez?”

“Pro outro lado do país, eu prometo. Só... Por favor, Dean.”

“Beleza. Hoje à noite, então. No seu quarto, às oito.”

Não deveria ser fácil de dizer, mas de alguma forma é.

 

John está contra ele antes mesmo de Dean terminar de entrar pela porta, todo lábios exigentes e mãos bobas. Dean retribui o beijo por um instante antes de desviar o rosto e ofegar um lembrete:

“Só beijar.”

O caçador emite um grunhido de concordância, mas suas mãos estão tirando o colarinho da garganta de Dean e abrindo os botões da camisa dele e Dean não o está impedindo. Ele não o está impedindo porque nada disso lhe parece real – é só mais um pesadelo, apesar de um pouco mais vívido do que a maioria. Ou talvez ele não o esteja impedindo porque não consegue se lembrar de como fazer suas mãos funcionarem.

“Dean...” John grunhe, levando a boca à garganta de Dean e sugando.

Dean grunhe, arqueando as costas, e encontra a coxa de John pressionada sólida e constante entre suas pernas. É coisa demais, todos os votos de Dean se desintegrando ao redor dele, e ele treme, indefeso, enquanto John empurra a camisa para longe dos ombros dele.

“Tão lindo...” John sussurra. “Porra, Dean, eu preciso – na cama. Na cama, agora...”

Dean está lá antes de saber o que está fazendo, sua mente turva e atordoada. Ele se deita de bruços primeiro e então se vira ao sentir o roçar autoritário da mão de John, sua boca voltada para que John a tome ao se deitar sobre o corpo de Dean. Dean ergue uma perna, o pé apoiado contra a cama, e John agarra a coxa dele sem errar nenhum movimento de sua língua. Ajustando seu peso, o caçador força a perna de Dean ainda mais para cima – para longe da cama e ao redor do quadril dele – e a nova posição o faz sentir-se ainda mais sujo do que a anterior.

“Mmph.” Dean consegue fazer, sacudindo a cabeça para conseguir afastar a boca. “Não. Só beijar... você – você disse...”

Mas então John está lá novamente, quente e exigente enquanto encaixa uma mão entre eles e começa a abrir a fivela das calças de Dean. Dean percebe que deveria estar oferecendo mais resistência do que isso, mas parece tão fútil quando ele está com tanta vontade quanto o caçador.

“ _Meu_...” O caçador diz antes de inclinar a cabeça de Dean para trás e morder a garganta dele. “ _Meu_ , porra...”

Isso não soa certo para Dean, mesmo enquanto ele esfrega seu corpo contra o do caçador. Ele não é de John. Ele é de Deus. Ele se entregou a Deus.

“Isso é errado...” Ele ofega. “John. John, para...”

John rosna, agarrando as mãos que Dean usava para fracamente empurrar o peito dele e segurando-as acima da cabeça dele.

“É Sam.” Ele diz, prendendo os pulsos de Dean com uma mão enquanto enfia a outra pelas calças abertas de Dean para segurar o pau dele. Dean geme com a força da febre que o inunda ao sentir o toque, afastando as pernas para facilitar o acesso do caçador.

“S-Sam?” Ele consegue dizer um momento mais tarde. Algo a respeito do nome faz soar um alarme na mente dele, e ele luta para pensar através da névoa.

John – não, Sam, ele diz que o nome dele é Sam – ri, rouco e um pouco histérico, e raspa os dentes contra a clavícula de Dean.

“Sam Winchester.” Ele diz, apertando os dedos ao redor do pau de Dean, e os olhos de Dean se arregalam em compreensão um segundo antes dele se derramar.

É o seu primeiro orgasmo deliberado em sete anos – sonhos molhados não contam – e não é até depois dele que percebe que Deus não o havia realmente abandonado. Não é até ele sentir aquela conexão – que estava enterrada sob a sua ainda presente confusão – se romper irrevogavelmente no borrão que o prazer deixa em seu encalço. Ele está gelado por dentro. Ele está gelado e escuro como brasa apagada.

Ele jaz sem oferecer resistência enquanto Sam o despe.

Quando o peso de Sam retorna, pele contra pele, Dean se ergue um pouco, mas seu peito arde muito ferozmente para que ele ofereça qualquer resistência e Sam o prende novamente em momentos, olhando-o com fome e satisfação presunçosa.

Dean sabe, no tutano de seus ossos corrompidos, que está olhando para o próprio irmão. O irmão dele deveria estar morto – os demônios o levaram, eles vieram e rasgaram a carne dele e o levaram embora –, mas ele está aqui, ao invés disso. Ao invés disso, ele está deitado sob o corpo de Dean arruinando-o da maneira mais vil possível.

“Ah, Deus...” Dean suspira e é uma oração que fica presa no calor entre os seus corpos.

Sam ri de leve, movendo-se contra Dean e enviando pequenas fissões de excitação até o pau dele, que deveria estar esgotado e parece mais duro do que nunca.

“Esperei tanto tempo...” Ele sussurra. “Eu queria ter te pego naquele primeiro dia. Te empurrado por cima do banco e te comido lá mesmo...”

“Por... por que você não o fez?”

Sam puxa as pernas de Dean novamente, movendo-as para enganchá-las em torno de seus quadris nus e Dean sabe o que vai acontecer, mas vai permitir assim mesmo. Não parece haver motivo para resistir.

“Eu precisava que você viesse até mim por vontade própria.” Sam responde, capturando a boca de Dean em mais um beijo. “Você precisava se condenar, Dean... Eu não ia – ah, caralho – eu não ia deixar o Céu ficar com você. Você foi meu primeiro.”

Não, Dean foi de Deus primeiro. Ele foi de Deus e então ele foi de Sam, e então Deus o acolheu novamente. Mas não há como voltar disso. De seus votos quebrados, estilhaçados – e com seu próprio irmão: com sua carne e sangue. Dean está arruinado por dentro e toda a penitência do mundo não vai lavar a sujeira.

A visão dele se embaça com lágrimas que ele não derruba enquanto sente o pau de Sam o estocar, exigindo entrada.

“Pai nosso.” Ele sussurra. “Que estais no céu.”

A mão de Sam cobre a boca dele, grosseira e furiosa.

“Não. Você não fala com Ele. Você fala comigo. Ele te jogou fora, Dean. Ele não te quer mais...”

Dean não está certo de que isso é verdade – foi ele quem cuspiu na cara de Deus, e não o oposto – mas as lágrimas estão escorrendo pelas suas bochechas enquanto ele inclina o quadril para Sam e sente a cabeça do pau dele o penetrar.

Dói. Dói tanto quanto Dean pensa que deveria.

“Fala.” Sam exige, soltando a mão de Dean e plantando a mão no colchão. Ele usa o apoio para ir mais fundo, arrancando o ar dos pulmões de Dean e até a memória da graça da mente dele. “Fala o meu nome.”

“Sam.” Dean ofega.

“Sammy.” Corrigindo. Exigindo.

Fechando os olhos – poderia estar cego, agora, nada vale a pena ser visto com a luz de Deus ausente – Dean cede ao seu irmão acesso ao próprio corpo e sussurra:

“S-Sammy...”

Ele reza com cada pedaço de sua alma imunda que a qualquer momento isso pare de ser tão gostoso, que ele pare de querer agora que ele sabe. Mas não para. _Ele_ não para.

“Porra, Dean...” Sam grunhe ao se afundar totalmente em Dean. “Eu precisei de você por tanto tempo. Precisava disso. Não conseguia suportar pensar em você ajoelhado pra Ele. Você é tão melhor do que isso. Tão melhor...”

Mesmo em meio ao desespero, Dean ri. Ele consegue se sentir endurecer por dentro, trancando as partes de si que não conseguem lidar com isso. As melhores partes.

“Me queria – de joelhos – pra você...” Ele responde, entre estocadas.

Sam produz um ruído incoerente e faminto e perde qualquer noção de ritmo, fodendo Dean com nada além de um desejo irracional de reivindicá-lo. Dean o acompanha, aproveitando a fricção e o latejar da excitação – prazeres menores que lhe restam agora que o êxtase da comunhão se foi. Ele goza primeiro, seu cu apertando o pau do irmão e o levando ao clímax também.

Sam desaba sobre ele quando termina, respirando pesadamente e suando. Eventualmente ele se move, mas não se afasta, deitado enquanto cantarola uma melodia alegre e satisfeita e desenha círculos no peito de Dean com um dedo. Dean se encolhe um pouco, com cócegas, mas não se afasta. Ele apenas jaz ali e encara o teto todo marcado de infiltrações e permite-se se ajustar à dolorosa sensação de perda dentro de si.

Quando ele sabe que consegue falar sem sua voz desafinar, ele anuncia:

“Eu nunca vou te amar como eu O amo.”

“Eu sei.” Sam responde, se aconchegando a ele com um sorriso. “Você vai me amar _mais_.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1: 
> 
> A cantiga de rimar referenciada é a seguinte:
> 
> Monday's child is fair of face  
> Tuesday's child is full of grace  
> Wednesday's child is full of woe  
> Thursday's child has far to go,  
> Friday's child is loving and giving,  
> Saturday's child works hard for a living,  
> But the child who is born on the Sabbath day  
> Is bonnie and blithe and good and gay.
> 
> E não existe uma correspondente em português brasileiro. No máximo, temos "hoje é domingo, pede cachimbo." o que, no contexto, ficaria mega estranho, então eu adaptei as frases que surgem no conto (as de Monday e Wednesday, segunda e quarta-feira, respectivamente) como "Segunda-feira tem filhos belos." e "Quarta feira tem filhos melindrosos." O que Sam quer dizer aqui é que Dean é belo e o que Dean diz antes disso é que quarta-feira não é um dia bom, em geral;


End file.
